Nothing's Impossible
by Cupcake Flavored Muffins
Summary: My first Fanfiction! Marceline and Finn alone one night. Bad Description? Ehh kinda. Will there be some fluffernutter goodness? You can assume so. Read and comment for cookies.
1. That Night

My first Fanfiction! Wooottt!  
>It's about FinnXMarceline, so cuute! I wuuv them.<br>So yeah basically you get better as you write so it's a rough start I know but if you read this and it puts a smile to your face it will really make my day~  
>Enjoy homies~<p>

It was a peaceful night in Ooo. The gleaming rays of the sun had recently set and the sky was engulfed in darkness. Everything was still, except for a slight wind that blew casually through the crisp air and rustled the grass and leaves. The nights had grown darker by the day, and there was no light except for a single moon highly perched in the sky encircled by shimmering stars. The silence of the night was halted as sweet musical notes filled the air.

There sat a girl appearing to be around 17 or 18. Her skin was a light gray and sharp fangs came out of her mouth. She wore a sparkling cream colored dress that lay above her knees and a black unzipped leather jacket. Along with a pair of dark high-heeled boots and a bat necklace resting between her collar bone. Her long onyx hair glowed against the moonlight's bliss and sprawled around the rock she was seated upon. It was Marceline. She strummed a few notes on her axe bass and hummed, enjoying the melody.

A presence came over her as an arm reached over her shoulder and ran its fingers down the strings of the bass. She hissed and jumped backwards, but sighed and relaxed when she realized who it was. It had been no other than Finn the human_. _He looked as startled as she was and gestured an apology.

"Trying to pull a fast one on me, huh hero?" Marceline snapped as she raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Hahaah.. well uhh.. no… err… hello to you too." Finn stammered, trying to find the right response.

It had been about 5 years since they first met, and Finn had grown quite a bit. He stood about an inch or two taller than Marceline and became more muscular. His golden shaggy hair fell below his ears while his bangs swept to the side and reached his eyebrows. His ocean eyes seemed more stunning than before, and always had a heartwarming expression to them. He still wore his favorite hat, but how often dwindled as the years went by. Marceline couldn't lie, he had become quite attractive, although he still had that same goofy smile, and she kind of liked that.

"Where's your dog?" She asked, returning to the rock she was positioned on.

"Jake's with Lady Rainicorn, so I decided to leave them alone. Not that I don't like Lady or anything, she's totally math! But I can't understand what the cabbage she's saying." He replied, taking a seat next to her.

"Ohhh I see how it is." She said as a devious smirk arose from the edge or her lips. "So you rather hang out with me than your girlfriend Bonni? Don't worry I won't tell her!" She laughed and Finn's face flushed up.

"She's not my girlfriend! It just that I- "

"That I secretly love PB! Ohh my sweet lil' gum drop! Hahah~" She imitated him and slapped her forehead laughing.

By this point Finn's face was red as a tomato. "I don't like her! Okay?" He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

"You keep telling yourself that lover boy. Hey you still got that piece of her hair?" She nudged his arm with her elbow. "I bet you make out with it every night!"

"I don't! Two can play this game! Hey Mar-Mar, why don't you go hang out with Ashy-poo?" He retorted which led to a slap across his face and he tumbled off the rock into the grass.

"Owww… okay I probably deserved that." He said, rubbing the side of his face, "But were even now."

"Hmphh… weenie…" She glared at him then levitated onto her back grumbling.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" He pouted.

"Yeah whatever…" She muttered.

They remained silent for quite a while. Neither of them looked at each other, the only noise audible was Marceline's bass.

"It's getting kind of late…" She said, breaking the awkward silence, "You should probably get going before Jake starts to worry."

"Naaahh… he won't notice. Jake's got a pickle brain plus he's with Lady so it's all sugar, suga'." He wiggled his arm and gave a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say nerd." She grinned.

"Hey you're always calling me names! Meanie! "

"I'm not mean I'm a thousand years old!"

"So you're an old meanie."

"Hehh.. got me there."

"Ohhh Holy cow!" Finn beamed at his victory.

They continued laughing and talking, mainly enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey Marceline I have a question." He asked, suddenly serious.

"What is it Finn?"

"Are you lonely?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Am I lonely? Well I'm hanging out with you so no."

"That's not what I meant, the fact that you'll live forever and don't have anyone to spend eternity with." He noticed her face sadden. "Ahh.. sorry if that was too personal and junk."

She snorted, "I have a pet dog you know." She stopped levitating and sat close to Finn, placing her bass on the grass. She shifted her gaze to the stars. "Being a vampire and living forever does have its perks, trust me. But I guess it's not always a bowl of strawberries. Time works against me. I see people come into this life and leave it while I'm still existent. I don't know it's fair or not, but I wish I had someone to stay with me." She laughed darkly and looked at him. "But I'm okay really."

"I won't let time take me away from you." He smiled warmly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Finn…. but you know that's impossible."

Finn grabbed Marceline's other shoulder and brought her into his chest, embracing her tightly. He brought his palm underneath her chin and titled it upright carefully, then pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away and gasped, starring into his eyes.

He whispered so only she could hear it, "Nothing's impossible." 

And that's it! :D Please let me know what you think. I'll probably write more and add action and romance :3 Tehheee~

I take no offense to critical writing because I know I need improvement so it's always welcome.  
>If you read to think point, here's a cookie. I thank you very much3<p> 


	2. Why Not?

_Thank you for all the reviews! :'D  
>I didn't expect that many so you all made me very happy.<br>Here's chapter two. There is some mild language, but I didn't up the ratings. I might in the later chapters, just letting you know. Enjoy~_

"Finn!" Marceline pressed her cold hands into Finn's chest forcefully. Finn looked surprised and let go of his grip. She lost her balance and stumbled off the rock.

"Are you okay?" Finn shot up to lend her a hand.

"I'm fine…" She denied his offer of help and stood facing away from him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Why'd you just do that?" She was blushing immensely, but kept her face turned so he wouldn't see.

"You mean… k-kiss you?" He stuttered, his face turning the same pigment as hers.

"No why'd you let out a mob of brain eating pretzels throughout Ooo? Of course why'd you kiss me?" She huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Is there a rule that says I can't? And besides, you've kissed me a bunch of times before!"

"But not on the lips!" She retorted, yelling.

"Does it matter where? I was trying to comfort you!"

"Comfort me? How the Hell was that supposed to comfort me?"

"Why are you getting so mad? But… I don't know… I just wanted to show you I care. I really care about you!" I l-l-loo-" Finn's mouth wasn't working with him as his last words were slurred. He shut his eyes tight and hollered, "I love you!"

Marceline's eyes enlarged and her mouth agape. She didn't respond and Finn realized she wasn't going to so he continued.

"I've liked you for years now! Can't you tell? I'm over Princess Bubblegum! I've been over her!" Finn was getting more restless with every word that he spoke. "My hearts drawn to you, do you feel the same?" He used his arms widely as he pointed to her.

She spoke softly and hushed, "I do like you…but…. ugh I don't know!" She brought her palms against her faced and nodded to herself. "It wouldn't work okay?"

"Why wouldn't it work?" His face was red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He clenched his fists. He took a few steps closer to her.

"Because Finn! Think about it! A vampire and a human together? It can't happen. Believe me, it's imposs-" Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her wrist and swung her around. They were face-to-face, making eye contact.

"I told you not to say that word! I want to be with you! Why the glob don't you wanna be with me?" He at her.

"I said why! Let go of me!" She thrashed around until she was free of his grasp. She took a few steps backwards and grabbed her bass, while cussing under her breath. She scowled and looked away, "I'm leaving." She flew into the sky and vanished in its gloom.

"Wait Marceline!" He extended his hand to the sky but it was pointless, she was already gone.

"Dammit…" He muttered lowly and gnashed his teeth together; the unsettling noise of them gritting each other stung his ears. He fell back onto the soft grass and pulled his legs up to his chest. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, starting from the back of his head until he reached his forehead. He clawed his nails into his flesh violently until it reached the point of pain. He sighed, and stopped letting his palms drop to the grass, pulling a few strands out of the earth and allowing it to fly in the wind. He looked up, hoping she might have returned. Unfortunately, she hadn't and he groaned hiding his face in his knees. "I blew it."

About an hour later, Finn returned home. His adoptive brother Jake was in the kitchen boiling water. He heard the door slam and cocked his head around.

"Hey man, wanna try this new tea Lady gave me? It's delicious! Might be even better than ice cream…. sweet creamy mountains of ice cream." Jakes eyes sparkled as he fantasized about lands covered with the cold confectionary treat. Finn ignored him and proceeded to his room.

"Heeheheehh… ahh.. hey where ya going? That a no to tea?"

Finn stopped and glared at him coldly, "Bed and no."

"No? So no to tea... Or no to not having tea which would be yes... W-wait-wait-wait-wait so I said no and you said no…" Jake rambled on in his own confusion. Finn rolled his eyes at the dog and climbed up the ladder and fell onto his bed. "…..so in the end, it's a yes…right?" Jake blinked. "Dude? Where'd you go?"

He stretched his body up to their bedroom and hovered over Finn. Finn was lying on his bed face front with his face buried into the pillow.

"You okay bro? You went to see Marceline right? Did something happen?" He inquired, looking down at his depressed friend.

"No... Nothing happened. Now go away." Finn mumbled out of the pillow.

"Woaaah…. cool it dude… It's my room too you know? But since you seem upset and don't want to talk I'll leave. But you gotta let me know tomorrow alright?" He morphed his furry paw into Finn. "Yes Jake, of course I'll tell you. But only because you're the best big brother in the whole world." He turned and walked out of the room.

Finn changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt. He relaxed on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He started at the ceiling, which was completely black with an occasional flicker of light from Jake downstairs. He replayed what happened in his mind continuously.

He grunted and whispered angrily to himself, "What were you _thinking _dummy? She'd fall in love with you and you'd whisk her away in your arms to live happily ever after? This is reality." He nodded to himself in disbelief of his own stupidity. "It was going so well… and what about our friendship? It's still there? Right?" He grumbled, "I'm too tired to think... maybe Jake can help me make this right." He turned to his side and let a heavy sleep take his worries away.

_Again readers, I thank you for getting this far._

_So Finn's… REJECTED! –plays dramatic music-_

_We'll see how Marcie's doing and Finn explains what happened to Jake._

_Don't worry! I won't leave Finny-bear all alone.. I promise it will eventually get romantic._

_Until the next chapter, bye-bye! _


	3. Advice

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while._

_I've been waaayyy too busy to function and Christmas time makes it even crazier. .stressfull… X.x_

_But I have most of this story plotted out and a week of break so hopefully chapters will come sooner :3 _

_And I just realized I never did a disclaimer... disclaimer: I don't own the show rights go to the creators and CN. There.  
>That's it for now. Here's a holiday gift from me. <em>

Marceline flew into her house, closing the door behind her. She exhaled and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until she was seated with her legs against her chest. She rested her head onto the entrance staring blankly at the celling. "What just happened?" Her cheeks flustered with a crimson red but slowly vanished back to her normal gray. She hovered to the center of her living room and paced back and forth. "I do like him… but not as a boyfriend. Although we have gotten closer as friends... but… ugh!" She held her head frustrated. _He is… kinda hot…. Ohh what am I saying? He'll just outage me. _She nodded to herself quickly looking at the floor, her cheeks beginning to turn red again. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I feel bad… He was just trying to tell me how he felt and I flipped on him. He looked so upset… what am I going to do?-" __

_-Knock knock knock-_

"Hmmm?" Marceline blinked and faced to door. "Is that him?" She flew to the door brining her palm over the knob. Turning it slowly, she peered her head out. "Uhhh… hello?" She opened it all the way and walked on the porch. "Helloooo?" She looked in every direction but there was no one there, just the typical cave she sees every day. "Ahh jeez… maybe I'm going crazy." She rolled her eyes dramatically while closing the door. She began to turn around. "Well back to figuring out this mes- huh? AAAAAHHHH!"

Morning hit Finn faster then he'd like it to. He stretched and sat up, squinting his eyes from the bright waves of sun hitting from the window. He yawned and groggily hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. Jake was making breakfast while sipping on coffee. "What food sounds sounds good for ya bod?" He asked, not turning around but hearing Finn's feet drag closer to where he stood.

"Ehh I dunno… omelet?" He replied, taking a seat next to their video game, Beemo.

"Good morning Finn." Beemo cheered in his robotic voice.

"Mornin' Beemo." He greeted back, putting his feet on the table relaxing.

"Here's breakfast!" Jake called, coming over with three omelets. However instead of the usual ingredients of eggs, milk, and butter there was maple syrup, with  
>peanut butter and jelly placed in the center of the food. Finn poked at it while the omelet oozed out the extra fixings.<p>

"Gross dude why'd you have to ruin it with that stuff?" Finn said with a displeased face.

"You don't know until you try it." Jake responded shoving his face into the plate eating like crazy.

"No thanks." He said, pushing his plate away from him. "I'm getting apple juice." He shot out of his seat to pour a glass.

"Get me one too!" Jake chimed in. "At least Beemo will be adventurous and try it right?" He asked looking at his mechanical friend.

"I am not hungry for that meal. Sorry." Beemo responded resting his arms at his sides.

"Well fine them, more for me." Jake grabbed the other two plates and stacked the food on his own, feasting on it like a wild animal.

Finn came back with a slice of toast and the drinks. He set them down and watched the dog consume the food savagely. He stuck his tongue out. "Hah. That's disgusting."

"Pretty good actually." He replied with chucks of food falling from his mouth.

Finn looked away until he finished his breakfast. Jake scooted close to Finn as started at him with inquisitive eyes. "So what happened last night?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Finn muffled, blushing.

"You promised you would tell me!" He looked desperate.

"No, you pretended to be me and promise. That doesn't count." He said nonchalantly, sipping his juice.

"Pweeeaaassseeee!~" Jake pouted, making a puppy dog face.

Finn gave in and confessed. "I right... I'll tell you." He ruffled his fur.

"Yessssss!" He jumped.

"So you see…. I kinda… kinda… "He hesitated. "I like Marceline so I told her how I felt and she turned me down. But I guess I didn't want to take no as an answer  
>and I made things worse. Now she's mad at me and everything's gonna be awkward between us." He let the information he'd just been given sort through his head. He pondered before speaking. "Look, girls can be difficult. Sometimes we guys want the easy way out in everything but when it comes to them we can't take that route. So you just gotta be determined. If she's the one you love, don't let a simple rejection break you, let your heart speak and someday hers will tell the same. But you gotta be committed. Are you willing to get that second chance?"<p>

"Defiantly!" Finn beamed.

"Then go get her!" Jake gave a thumbs up to him.

"Thanks Jake. You really got a way with words when it comes to ladies."

"I know. No problem dude, glad to have helped you out."

"Yeah thanks! I feel 1,000 times better." He clenched his fist and extended his arm it to his friend.

Jake fist pounded back. "It's the least I can do! And by the way, I've known you liked Marcie for a while know.

"You have?" Finn said, looking slightly embarrassed.

He shrugged, "Dude I can read you like a book."

"I see…" He looked away awkwardly, but returned to his normal self. "Well Imma go patch up this melon. See ya later Jake and Beemo."

"Bye!" Beemo and Jake said unison.

Finn changed into his clothes and slid his backpack over his shoulders. He slipped on his shoes and raced outside. He ran exultantly, as each foot hit the sweet  
>grass he felt another rush of adrenaline. It was almost as if the weight of the whole thing was off his shoulders thanks to Jakes words. But not just quite yet. He had to talk to Marceline himself and he was ready to do so. He stopped to catch his breath. He bent over, placing his palms over his knees and huffed. He looked up only to have his hand instinctively rest above his brow as shade from the harsh sunlight. "Boy it sure is sunny today." He said to himself. <em>The sun…ohhh right Marceline's probably not even awake. Awww jeez… maybe I'm the one with the pickle brain.<em> He sighedand grabbed the straps of his backpack. He looked around. "It's still a nice day. Might as well make use to it. I'll check on PB. I haven't talked to her in ages." He switched directions and headed towards the Candy Kingdom. As he walked he remembered how he used to like the Princess. She was sweet, yes and pretty but she was to mature for him and he knew it. But it never actually struck him that she was too old for him until she returned to eighteen. But she wasn't the only girl in this picture, he had Marceline too. Maybe she was a thousand years older than him but she didn't act like it. And he got along with her better each day, and he liked her. And when like changed to love, he knew he had to tell her how he felt, regardless of her answer, but he would have appreciated a mutual feeling. Finn got so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize he was already in the Candy Kingdom and bumped into Princess Bubblegum. "Ahh I'm sorry!" He said startled, quickly coming back to reality.

"Ohh it's alright Finn." She said in that usual cheery voice of hers. Princess Bubblegum looked the same as she did when she was eighteen. She still wore frilly clothes and had a high-pitched voice, the only difference seemed to be her face and other aspects, which features matured a bit. "What brings you here?" She asked, collecting herself.

"Nothing really, stopping by since we haven't talked in a zillion years." He spoke.

"I'd love to talk but I'm really busy. I wish you gave me an earlier notice then I could have made time…" She twisted her lip.

"Ohh... I see... that's okay I guess…" He replied in a downcast tone. "So I'll see you later?" He gestured a good-bye with his hand twisted away. He felt a hand  
>gripping his shoulder and angled his head around.<p>

She was smiling tiredly with her head titled to the side. "Actually I'm having a dinner at dusk or more of a party as you'd call it. Would you like to come? I'd be more than happy to chat then."

He smiled. "Really? Mathtacular! Of course I'll be there!"

She chuckled and released her grip on him. "Great! Well, I'll see you then. Invite any one you'd like."

"Anyone?" He blinked and spun around to her.

"Well obviously not murderers or anything but your friends like Jake, yes." She said almost an unneeded way.

"Sweet. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing! See you tonight!" He called as he left.

"Bye-bye! I'll see you then!~" She yelled waving to him.

Finn returned to the tree house. He entered the home to see Jake spread on the couch playing one of Beemo's games. He saw Finn and sat up. "Sup broham."

"Dude Princess Bubblegum's having a party tonight." He grinned, walking to his friend.

"And I didn't know? What am I not invited? Hpmm." He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah man, you're invited. She said I can invite my friends. So you and Lady can come with." He said simply.

"Ohh nice." He smiled deviously and inched towards Finn. "You gunna invite Marceline?"

"Blam I forgot all her! Should I? I mean I thought her and PB didn't get along..."

"Dude quit making up excuses and call her." He stretched his arm to the phone and brought it over. He shoved it into Finn's face and gave a serious expression.

"Uhh… all right...yeah I'll call." His fingers quivered as he dialed the numbers. He brought it up to his ear and looked pale. "Gaaah I can't do this you answer!" He  
>threw the phone at Jake with caused him to fall off the couch.<p>

"Where'd your spirit go? You answer!" He chucked it back at his face. The two wrestled for a minute until they heard her voice. They simultaneously brought their  
>ears to the phone and listened. It was her answering machine.<p>

"Ohh Glob man she's not answering. She's still probably pissed at me." Finn yelled, now redialing her phone insensately trying to get a response.

"I'm sure she's not mad still." Jake removed the phone from Finn's grasps and set it down. "She's gotten over all the stuff we've done before. Maybe she's already at the party. Or somewhere else, who knows?"

"Okay maybe your right…" Finn responded not completely confident of his words but heavily relying on them.

Jake brought his arm around Finn's. "Let's just go to the party and if she's there, she's there. Kay?"

Finn slumped in his clutch and breathed. "Aight aight. Let's go."

"Wooohhhh! Partaaayyy!" Jake jumped up landing in front of the door. "Come on let's get Lady."

"Hahaah hold your rainicorns! I'm coming!" Finn got up and walked to his friend. He leaned his hand against the wall and looked back one more time before leaving, with a hope she'd call back._ Jake's most likely right... she could be at the party already or not home._He assumed. They took out for the night, with not the slightest clue of what was soon to transpire.

__

_So here it is! Not much going on but… you know._

_This chapter honestly got sloppier by the line cause I was tired and didn't feel like writing it first so I typed as I went. Sorry if it sucked xD  
>Defiantly action to come! Next chapter will be HUGE!<em>

_I'll update sooner next time~_

_And everyone, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	4. Suprise Party

_Yeaaahh... so I know I said I would update sooner… about that… I get distracted easy :3_

_But it's here now so happy new chapterismis! And sorry about the last chapter being all italicized. I really don't know what happened… The format looks so pretty in word then I publish and it looks blah. So if it bothers you then I apologize._

_I love you guys for reading it. Thank you for those following the story! _

The adventurers got to Lady's house within minutes thanks to Jake's…. stretchiness… He knocked on the door a few times before the noise of unlocking metal was heard and Lady Rainicorn appeared. She greeted them.

"Hey sweetie." Jake chimed as he reached up to give his girlfriend a kiss. "Princess Bubblegum's having a bash happ'in later. You in?" She smiled and answered him spinning to her house and walking back in. Jake followed and Finn quickly tagged along.

"What'd she say?" He asked entering the house also.

"She already knew so we must be the last to know. Anyway, she said we can chill here until its time." He sulked looking at his brother. "You really need to learn Korean dude, being a translator blows."

"Or we can find that old man translator again and solve this the easy way." Finn sneered at his response, giving his brother a look as if the question was asking for that answer.

Jake lowered at brow and frowned, "Never again…"

The three took a seat in her living room. Finn's been in her house before, but he always sparked a compliment whenever they arrived. "Slam-a-clam! Your house is so radical Lady!" He praised falling back into his seat. She beamed and thanked him.

"Yeah it's awesome. Hey we still got time before we got to go to Peebles. Wanna play some viola baby?" Jake asked pulling out his instrument.

"I didn't see you bring that. You bury it in my bag when eyeballs are shut?" Finn questioned raising himself until he landed curved over with his hands on his legs. He glared oddly.

"Naaaawww… kept it in my paunch." Jake stretched out his stomach creating a pouch and pointed at it. "I got everything in here! Mhmm... Let's see, croutons, white tie, couple magic stones, gold coins, ohhh! Finn I found that thing you were looking for! Now that I think about it why do you own this-" Finn jumped on his friend, a warm hand trapping his mouth from speaking.

"Haahahh Jake, you're so silly! Let's get back to jammin' right Lady?" He twisted his head to the confused women who only stared at them as if they were deranged but nodded and took out her viola.

Jake and Lady preformed while Finn sat with his mouth wide opening, how it normally was whenever he listened. Jake ceased playing and pointed his bow in Finn's direction. "Duuuudeee! You are making the face again!"

"Ohh I am? Sorry but help every expression my face makes. You can't change this." He flattened his palm and circled it around his face.

"Lemme try, Lady keep playing." She sighed and continued. He tugged the edges of Finn's mouth until he gave in. Jake's arms fell lazily to his sides in defeat. "That's weird… but I guess you're right."

"Heh I know I am now gimme the viola. I wanna play." Finn snatched the instrument from the dog. "Look at me! I'm a stretchy dog who likes food and making out with my girlfriend!"

"Nuuuu!" Jake squirmed trying to receive one of his most prized possessions. Lady sat there watching, better to stay out of it she presumed.

"Ladadida~" Finn sang as he positioned the music piece against him and started playing.

"Come on bro you suck!" He huffed. "Like little music notes are stabbing my ears."

"Aww I'm not that bad!" He pouted then continued playing until one of the parts broke off. Jake merely twitched. Finn's eyes enlarged at the wrecked piece. He slowly inclined the instrument back to his friend, shoving into his chest. "Hehahaha... well this is awkward." He said as sweat trickled down the side of his head and plopped to the ground.

"GRAWWWHHH!" Jake attacked him while Shelby uncomfortably inched under the couch. Lady pulled her boyfriend away and scolded him.

"Yeah! But…..! Fine…. Huh really? I love you honey." Jake said, hugging her.

""What did she say?" Finn asked sitting up and fixing his hair.

"She said you need to learn Korean and quit asking me." Finn shot an unamused look until the dog answered truthfully. "She knows someone who will fix it." He glared coldly, "But you're paying for it."

"I will, I will." He raised his hands in surrender, shifting his attention to the windows. "It getting dark, wanna leave now and then head to Peebs?"

"Yeah okay, Lady you mind taking us there first?" She didn't mind.

Jake scrunched his face up angrily and Finn scooted closer, "Awwhh you not mad at me are you Buddy? It'll get fixed. C'mon, friend pound it off." Finn offered, leaning his fist towards him.

"Yeah I've broken it buncha times before anyway." He said casually and fist pounded back.

"Yeah that's the stuff. Now let's get this disco ball rolling. You know what time it is?" Finn yelled.

"Partaay timeee!"

Finn and Jake road on Lady's back, stopping to drop of Jake's precious instrument. After one viola short and Finn's wallet lighter they continued to the Candy Kingdom. The Kingdom had a different atmosphere, the sky now a faint violet mixed with rose as the last glimpses of sun reflected on the windows and buildings almost magically. The streets were mainly empty, and soft music echoed into their ears. They stepped inside and gasped. Colored lights filled the room, changing tints randomly. A wide table ran along the side of the wall, every inch covered with deserts and dinner delicacies. A small area with tables and chairs led into an open room and the rest of the available space was occupied with dancing and a DJ. Everyone was dressed formally. Finn looked down at his own clothes, a t-shirt and jeans, then to his friends. "I feel kinda… casual." He stated. Jake thought then his eyes lit up like he had an idea.

"No problem." He pulled out the white tie he found earlier and draped it over Finn's neck, pulling it slightly so it felt comfortable. "Want Lady to change your shirt color?" He asked looking up.

"Why not I got like ten more of these at home." He shrugged and turned to Lady. She changed his shirt black creating a bit more class in his apparel.

"Now change Finn's hair pink." Jake laughed.

"Whaaa? No!" Finn yelled, covering the top of his head with his hands. "So you don't want the tie?"

Jake simply looked at Finn, then at himself and morphed at tie with his skin.

They pushed through the crowd and managed to get to the food. "Man PB wasn't lying, this is a pretty logical dinner." The blonde boy chuckled, adding food to his plate. "But isn't it weird for candy people to eat candy? Isn't that cannibalism?"

"I guess if they don't talk it's not. One of those things you can't really think about too hard." Jake shrugged. A slow song started playing. Lady grabbed Jake by the arm dragging him to the dance floor. "Finnnn! Get me a Twizzler!" He shrieked before his words drowned out in a sea of people.

Finn signaled him the okay and searched for the candy. "Now where are you Twizzlers?" He said in a mysterious voice. "Oh here they are! And only one left!" He reached to grab one but instead met another hand, a cold one. "Oh I'm sorry, you can have it." He said, facing to the person. A girl, grey in skin, dark hair slightly waved and sporting a black fitted dress with a spider web on the hip and red high heels. He jumped back a bit when he saw the fangs. "M-Marceline?"

She titled her head and stared at him dumbstruck.

"Look I am so sorry about last night I was just uhh… ate some magic marshmallows that made me fall in love with the first person I talked to! Yeah that's it." He gave her a crooked smile hoping she'd buy his fib. She continued starring, confused. "Okay so maybe that didn't happen but I hope we can still be friends?" She still watched him silently. "Uhh cat got your tongue?" He asked nervously, wiping the back of his hair. A long mustard colored paw grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the crowd. "Uhmmm... gotta go I guess!" He yelled, somewhat relieved at Jake for ending the awkward moment.

Before he left she dashed to him and yanked the collar of his shirt. He blushed and looked at her. "Meet me at the entrance in an hour." She said lowly, then releasing him.

Finn flew into the crowd, since Jake was straining to pull him when Marceline took the grip. Jake frowned, "Dude, I gave you like a good five minutes to get that Twizzler." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Marceline took it." He replied, looking in the opposite direction.

"She what? You mean she's here?" He shrieked.

Jakes words didn't seem to reach his head. The boy just looked back at the buffet. _Meet in an hour huh? _He thought at first, and then a second thought reached his mind. _Her eyes seemed… different._

_Finished with chappey four! :D So I kinda lied, next chapters are the exciting ones. I realized it would be too rushed if I started to add it in here. Well, at least it gives you something to look forward to! See you soon! _ Peace~


	5. Marceline's House

_Hi. Sorry this so late. I... yeah I don't have an excuse I'm just lazy. I'll try to update quicker next time. Here you gooooo~_

_Oh BTW I changed the ratings to T. It's gets a lil saucy, but not really. Mainly for fighting in later chapters._

* * *

><p>In an abyss of movement and sound Finn stood there, frozen and mute. A rustle of his golden hair danced above his shoulders as candy people whirled around him. His head twisted; a sharp gaze of azure eyes led to the table. He was lost in thought. All other noises seemed to clutter before reaching his pale ears. He had only one thing one his mind: <em>Marceline.<em> He breathed, barley mouthing the name. _It had to been her… no it was her! Who else could it be? _He reassured himself, though not to relieved. He relived it, trying to focus on her features. _Style like hers, voice like hers, though more monotone than usual. And eyes… _he stopped. Her regular eyes were dark yet full of beauty, glints of light shining through, giving her cold body a hint of warmth. But these eyes were cold, soulless. It sent shivers down his spine as he tried to move on and emphasis on something else. _She acted weird too…like she didn't know me_. He assumed he was overthinking it, because his thoughts were starting to scare him.

A tap of the shoulder and a high girlish voice woke him from this trance. "Hiya Finn." Appeared Princess Bubblegum, her head titled and a wide smile extending cheek to cheek.

"Oh hey Peebles." He replied, glancing at her laced pink and yellow dress. "You look pretty." He complimented; a faint pink tone on his face.

"Awhh thanks. I like your tie." She giggled, grabbing the fabric and running it through her gentle fingers.

"Hahah no probs. This party's pretty epic!"

"Ohhh you." She punched his arm playfully. "It was a lot to do in the time I had, but if people are enjoying it then I'm happy." She smiled, locking her hands behind her back and swaying on her toes.

"Yeah don't even worry 'bout that 'cause everyone's digging it! Jake and Lady where saying- Hey where'd they go?" He turned away, eyes darting in different directions.

"Hmm, I didn't see Jake or Lady when I found you, you didn't notice them leave?" She asked, her fist beneath her chin and finger on her lip.

"Naahh I was totally zoned out." He said, remembering what his mind was on.

"I see. Ah well they'll show up eventually. In the meantime want to dance? "She leaned her upper body toward him and smiled innocently.

"Shoot yeah. But don't get jealous of my rhombus dance moves." He laughed, wiggling his arms and legs.

"Heeheehee. Finn you're so silly." She smirked and the two ran to the center of the dance floor.

After a while Finn's moves slowed down until he was guzzlingdown water and wiping sweat off his forehead. "Geez Princess, when you get so math at dancing?"

She winked at him. "A princess has her secrets. And we've only been dancing for an hour."

He gasped, "An hour?" _Marceline told me to meet her in an hour _ he recalled. "I have to go. I'll see you later!" He waved and ran away.

"Bye bye~!" She flipped her hand.

* * *

><p>The fast beats of Finn's shoes echoed down the candy floors as he ran towards the entrance. He passed two large doors, observing the streets darkened by the midnight ornate sky. Two tall lollipop light posts stood parallel, their glow revealed a figured leaned against the wall. As he got closer he knew it was Marceline. "Sorry I'm-" He paused gazing at her. Her foot was propped onto the wall and her thin arms folded over her chest. Her long black hair trickled over her shoulder incasing her body. Her head was titled upward and then turned to him, emotionless. A mere stare. "-late…" He finishes tensely. He felt his hands clam up and a knot form in his throat. It was the same look as before. "Sooooo uhmm…. whaddya wanna talk about?" He says, looking away and kicking some sugary dirt into the air.<p>

She walked over to him and draped her arms over his shoulders raising her head to make eye contact. Her lips curved into a wide grin, "Actually, It's kind of loud here. Let's go to my house." She whispered to him, her eyes became rich.

"Okay! I-I mean… I guess so. Whatever…" He replied, attempting to sound careless. "But I have to tell Jake."

She put her index finger to his lips. "Shhhh. No one will notice. We won't be gone long."

"If you say so..." He murmured.

"C'mon lets go." She winked and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the Candy Kingdom.

Finn didn't know what to think. She hated him yesterday. Creeped him out earlier. And now holding his hand. Their shoulders occasionally brushed against each other and he could smell perfume she must have been wearing. Strawberries he assumed. He stumbled on his own feet which led him to question something. "Hey Marcie, how come we aren't flying to your place?"

She let go of his hand and took a few steps forward so he could only see the back of her. "Because…" She hesitated, "Because I felt like walking."

"Wouldn't it be faster if we-"

"We're here anyway." She pointed at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh I guess we are. That was fast."

"Yeaaaahhh… come on." She seizedhis hand again, more powerfully than before and led him into the house.

The door creaked and she twisted the golden knob of her door and opened it slowly. The room was pitch black until she flicked the light switch haphazardly. Finn gasped. The place was a mess! The couch was ripped and papers coated the floor. Furniture was knocked over and broken.

"Oh my Glob what happened in here? Did a snail attack you or something?" He asked, investigating a picture that fell of the wall.

"No, I... just haven't cleaned recently." She responded, blowing a piece of dark hair from her face.

"That's for sure." He said while flipping over a stool. "Remind me to buy you salt."

"Don't be mean." She frowned disapprovingly. "We can go to my room if you don't like it down here." She motioned to the ladder with a leanof her head.

Finn nodded then proceeded to the ladder. "I hope it's not as scary up here." He chuckled, then silenced when he heard Marceline got up to her room, noticing it's just as destroyed as the rest of her house, especially near the closet, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Carefully moving his feet to step on clear carpet he sat on her bed and picked up her base guitar which lie on the sheets. Marceline joined him and sat at the end of her bed, her legs dangling over the side.

Finn slid his finger over the red coating. "You know what I just realized?" He said looking at her.

"Whats that?" She propped her hands behind her back and looked at him.

"We've had so many logical jam sessions but you've never taught me how to play this. "  
>He held the instrument in front of her. "Will you show me how now?" His face light up as he asked. He gave a wide toothy grin which made Marceline bite her lip.<p>

"Uhmm..." She looked away while pushing the base back to him. "I'm not in the mood, sorry." She said lowly, her eyes under her bangs.

"Awhh come on pleaaaase?" He begged, leaning closer to her.

"I said no." She repeated, hiding herself more in her hair.

"I'll keep buggin' you until you say yes."

She thrashed around quickly and snapped, "Fine! Start playing and I'll tell you if you're playing it right!"

"Oh ah- okay." He flustered, collecting the base back in his lap. He held in in a position he assumed was correct and jammedhis fingers over the strings. "T-this right?" He stammered.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Really? For sure I thought I was holding it-" As he spoke a string snapped and recoiled to the top. "...wrong." He laughed nervously setting the piece down. "That's the second instrument I've broken today. Maybe it's a sign I should stick to kicking monster but... "

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. _Oh Glob... She's defiantly gunna kill me now. _He scuttled back a little on her sheets.

Marceline crawled closer to him and he shut his eyes tight, preparing for whatever she'd do to him. He felt her getting closer and closer. "Please don't kill me! I can pay for this! Well, after I pay for Jake's viola but I can pay you back!" He shivered feeling her breath against his peach skin.

"Silly boy, you don't need money to pay me back with money."

"What?" He asked opening his eye slowly. Marceline was hovering on top of him now with a fanged grin.

"You know..." She starts, laying her head on his shoulder. Two of her fingers traced his chest, up to his neck, and behind his head. She twirled golden locks of hair around. "...what I mean." She looked at him lustfully.

"Uhh Marceline...?" He croaked, his face burning red, "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm why would you think sometimes wrong?" She purred into his neck,. He felt the tips of her fangs and trembledslightly.

"I think you had a bit too many Bloody Marys at PB's." He laughed weakly and winced, moving his body slightly away from her mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous." She whispered into his ear.

"A-are you just messing with me Marcie? Because if you are-" He managed to say before she cut him off.

"Be quiet." She moved her head to his, their noses touching. "Let me do the talking." She pressed her lips against his forcefully.

"Mphmm! Marcewine..." Finn's face was flushed as possible. He heard her laugh and felt her arms wrap around him. His eyes closed and he melted into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Was he dreaming? He couldn't tell. But soon her kiss was drowning him, literally.

He tried to break away to catch his breath but Marceline's grip was too tight to move. He opened his eyes to try to signal her to let him go. A silver gleam caught the corner of his eyes. He studied it closer to see a gray hand around the shiny object. _What is she holding? _He squinted his eyes until they widened in terror. It was a knife, and it was pointed at him.

"What the plum?" He screamed and knocked her away. The knife droppedonto the blankets and she stared at him dumbstruck.

Finn plummeted off the bed and landed on his back. He quickly scrambled to his feet and shakily pointed to the object beside her. "M-m-marceline." He stuttered, "W-what is that?"

"Oh you mean this?" She picked it up and threw it behind her. "Nothing." She smiled.

"R-right okay." He replied, walking backwards.

"Where are you going Finn?" She repositioned herself to the edge of the bed.

"I just remembered I have to feed my cat... so I better go." He pointed to the exit.

She slithered out of the bed and up to him. She narrowed her eyes, "You don't have a cat."

"Did I say cat? I meant uhh... Beemo!" Yeah I have to feed him so I'll see you later!" He walked faster, accidentally tripping on a pile of mess. "Agghhh!" He fell against the closet doors and they collapsed under him. He twitched a bit on the floor. "Oww..." He moaned.

"Mhhmmm! Mhhhmmm!" A muffled scream shouted behind him.

"Who-?" He questioned, turning his head backwards.

"Mhmmm!" He saw Marceline behind him, her arms and legs locked together and chained to the ground. Her mouth was sealed shut and she wriggled around.

"Marceline!" He sat up and creptover to her. He put his hand on the cold chains. "Wait... If you're Marceline... then who's-?"

He heard a blood curdling scream and turned to see the thing he once thought was Marceline drop to its knees. The gray skin it once had peeled off and now showed skeletal body. It looked up to Finn and he noticed it had a mask for a face. The mask had feminine features with razor teeth sown together and faceless eyes. It laughed and dashed up to Finn. It placed its bony fingers on his shoulders and smiled.

"I'll be back." It said hauntingly before disappearing.

Finn's jaw dropped in horror. He gazed at Marceline, who was still struggling. "What the Glob is going on?"

* * *

><p><em>Confused? It will be explained in the next chapter! Thank you anyone who didn't forget about this story! :3<em>


	6. Realization

_HELLO. Okay, it's been.. over a year. Yeah... I kinda gave up on this story and just left it hanging (forgive me) BUT, the reviews and pm's that kept popping up in my email made me feel guilty. So woot woot. All of you who like this story got some more! To be honest I'm not feeling this story anymore cause 1. Now that I re-read this, this fanfic sucks lolol and 2. I have become more of a Bubbline fan than Finnceline. But I'm going to finish it! This chapter is mad short just because I wanted to write something before Sky Witch airs to keep me motivated on this ship. Alright no more blabbering. Any who, Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"What the...what!?" Finn's expression was that of a short circuiting robot. "What the flub is going on?"<p>

"Mhmm!" Marceline yelled, shifting her body as close to him as the restraints would allow.

"R-right! Sorry!" Finn crawled over to the vampire, gently pushing her head down so he could untie the wrappings binding her face.

"Thanks.." She breathed once the wrappings fell to the floor.

"Don't thank me yet... Grod these chains are ridiculous!" No matter how much the boy fiddled with the silver shackling's they refused to budge. "Is there like a key somewhere?"

"Y'know actually I think that thing left one conveniently on my dresser..." Marceline said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"Then it looks like I'll have to use force.." He decided, standing up. "With my sword award!"

The weapon was in his palms in an instant, a metallic flare along with it.

"Woah there hero!" She flinched back at the sword which was now pointed in her direction. "Careful with that I don't want to lose any limbs! I may be able to heal quickly but not if my arm's sliced off!"

"I won't I swear! Just don't move and I'll get you out." She stared at him reluctantly until he added, "Trust me."

The reluctant expression softened, and Marceline looked straight ahead. "Nnng fine."

"Sweet. And if I do cut off any of your limbs I know this guy that would trade-"

"Just cut it already!" She scolded, sounding more anxious than annoyed.

"Relax I was only kidding. Hyup-!" With a few forceful slices to the main chain and two careful blows to her feet and hands Marceline was dusting herself off and rubbing her wrists.

"You good?" He asked staring at her wrists.

"Yeah I'm fine." She rubbed the raw skin. "It's like that thing had a magic seal on it or something. I couldn't transform or do anything..."

"At least you're free now." The boy titled his head, "So you have no idea what that monster is?"

"Nope." She yawned, stretching her arms. "All I remember is opening my door then waking up tied to the floor. Whatever it was it was a dumbass for choosing a closet to hide me in."

"Yeah.. Especially for bringing me up here." Finn nodded then gasped. "So that means it wasn't you who was trying to make out with me!" He screeched then covered his mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Hmmm.." She floated close to him until their faces barely touched and grinned.

"Marceline are you okay?" Finn flushed. "This is you isn't it- OW!" He cried rubbing his forehead. The vampire had flicked his forehead with her finger then turned away sticking her tongue out.

"You dummy." She smirked.

"Ouch man that hurt… Well whatever that thing was we have to go kill it."

"Nah I'm good." The girl put her hands behind her head and floated on her back.

"But-! It could be unleashing terror onto Ooo! And didn't you hear it? It said it'd be back!"

"Pshh. That's not my problem. I rather jam out..." She floated over to her bed then a look of horror struck her face. "FINN DID YOU WRECK MY BASS!?"

"Oh!.. No that monster did it." He lied smoothly.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "I'll kill it!" Marceline grabbed Finn's hand signaling him to hold onto her. "C'mon Finn let's go!"

The two of them flew out of her house and were now soaring over darkened hills. The queen was still fuming over the instrument while Finn thought about that creature. He could _have been killed_, and who knows where it could have gone. And if that thing could change the way it looks, how would he know what to fight? What if he kills someone innocent? The thought of it returning back to the Candy Kingdom suddenly scared him. "I'm worried about the Candy People." He exhaled. "You don't mind stopping there do you?"

"Of course not Finn." Marceline replied, she didn't care much for the welfare of little sugar people, but she did want revenge on that thing.

They sat.. well flew silently for a few moments. Finn bit his lip, determining whether or not it was a good time to bring up the last time they were together. He figured it was now or never. "Hey Marcy?" His voice was more of a whisper than a call.

"Yeah?" She looked at him raising a brow.

"I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just-"

His words trailed off when he noticed her smiling at him. He felt a sudden weight off his shoulders and smiled back. "It's okay Finn. It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.-<strong> I ended up not being able to post until after the episode anyway. :l But uh.. Sky Witch. What are words.


End file.
